Chie Takanashi
Chie Takanashi (小鳥遊 千枝 Takanashi Chie?) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 83 of volume 17 and Season 3 of the anime alongside Haruna Morizono. She is a Pop-type singer with dark yellow as her theme color. Description Chie has chest-length, curly blond hair pulled into curly pigtails with orange ribbons, and brown-colo(u)red eyes. Her winter attire consists of long-sleeved white shirt covered in orange overall dress, white stocking, and slightly long orange boots. For Spring/Summer, she is seen in short-sleeved pale yellow shirt with word "STAR" on top and text that reads "I can see your eyes twinkling like the stars", then "MEZZO PIANO". She also wears orange skirt with bow above, white socks, and orange shoes. Personality As a Pop type idol, Chie is very cheerful. Chie can even be considered childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Compare with Haruna who appears rude and lacks training morale; Chie, however, appears to enjoy her days. She can be conscious of her personality, and even goes as far to ask if she appears introverted. Background Chie is a Hungarian girl who's stirring up a passionate magic at the school in her quest to become a great magician. She is the daughter of teacher and guitarist Mia Tsuru and a strict policeman Haruo Tsuru, is childhood friends with Hiroko and Naru, and classmates with Eru. Chie would often take jobs when she was younger, but temporarily stopped taking offers when she realized she needed to become an actress through her own hard work rather than riding on her mother's stories. She was the member of Juri's SOVIET, but she left the unit to team up with Haruna as a magician duo named Chieharu. She is very good at memorizing lines, as she was able to know the script of her show, "Chie Sensei", by heart in a short period of time. Chie also flashing Hungarian dances at any given moment. History In Episode 111, Chie and Haruna arrives at Parijuku and want to introduce themselves but after initially finding it a singing project, Eru, Julius, and Miku helps them to perform SOVIET's song Angel Sea in Paniverse School. Originally the two want to join Julius' group in Episode 130. Soon after SOVIET has formed, Juri erases Chie from his group then Chie starts to make partners with Haruna. Continuing from Episode 130, Eru and Julius want to drop out Chie and Haruna from their group. Noticing Léopold Honoré Cavallier becomes so suspicious about them, Eru randomly chooses Naru as their assistant. Using this chore, their experiences remind them of the great things they can do together. Angel Devil who wants to be Cavallier's new manager replacing Naru, manages to make this performance more crazy than before. Chie and Haruna then named their group Chieharu (Chie and Haruna's name shortened form), and starting their comedian idol actifities. Etymology Takanashi (小鳥遊): Combined with three kanji - Ko (小) means "small" or "little", tori (鳥) means "bird", and aso (遊) means "playing". Together, it means "Little Bird Playing". Chie (千枝) means "thousand branch". As a result, some of her friends often describe her "Little bird playing in thousand branches". Relationships Julius Rozenburg: Chie and Julius are good friends. When engaging on a contest, they tend to be competitive at each other, resulting some unexpecting disasters. Haruna Morizono: Haruna is Chie's partner and teammate. Together, they are in a comedian unit group called "Chieharu". Natsuki Aizawa: Chie doesn't hang out with Natsuki much but the two are good friends, Naru thought Chie how to play the piano. Kaname Uzuki: Kaname and Chie are good friends but fall out a lot. Lines Meeting: "YOU! This is Takanashi Chie. Huh, huh? Are you all tuckered out from work? Then I will put you back to normal with some heart-pounding Chie magic spell! Tokimeku pin pin pon, Tokimeku pin pin pon... Attack!☆" When forming Chieharu: "Myahaha☆! Chie and Haruna are... the best." Trivia * In Angel Simulator, Julius believes Chie is Natsuki's day job. * Chie gets some resemblance to Yuka Ichijou from AKB0048, as both are blond hair girls with light brown eyes. * According to Eru in manga Volume 24 Ch. 119, Chie and Haruna can get into very strong heated arguments frequently. But always cool down and make up almost immediately afterwards. * According to Kaname, Chie is very passionate about keeping the town beautiful and gave an inspiring speech to her and Yuko among others. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:European characters Category:Pop Idols